Metamorphosis
by drippingwithsin
Summary: After reluctantly attending an after party a terrifying change begins. Perhaps, the Devil does indeed wear Prada.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ** Jennifer's Body meets The Devil Wears Prada. I do hope you're hungry my darlings. *chuckles*

**Warning:** Some gore; will get worse in time

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Looking at my own reflection_  
_ When suddenly it changes_  
_ Violently it changes _

* * *

The thirty sixth annual Elias-Clarke Christmas Extravaganza was in full swing; with light holiday music echoing in the background, colorless lights twinkling from their well-placed holds, and an endless supply of alcohol flowing. It set a sort of relaxed festive mood that had all of New York's top movers and shakers chattering obnoxiously to one another. Decked out in the finest dresses money or loveless sex could buy, women of various ages glided across the inky marble flooring with their heads held high and their movements stiff in a clichéd look of snobbery. The men, although clad in mostly Armani suits and Ralph Lauren ties strutted around like proud peacocks competing in the age old game of whose was bigger. Their pompous bragging echoing throughout the room in an attempt to impress the females with their thick wallets and sickening charms.

In the centre, amongst the social chaos, Andy and Emily strolled behind their 'Queen' like faithful canines, whispering names that long should have been engrained into a brain but never really were worth the time. "You simply must stay for the after party, Miranda; I hear tale that it is going to be different this year." An older posh woman coaxed following it with a light laugh, her voice sounding like a typical rich bitch.

The brunette inwardly cringed. The woman was every stereotypical upper class woman rolled into one. From those light blonde curls piled on top of her head to the Oscar de la Renta baby pink dress, which in Andy's opinion looked far too young for her, that draped her surgically altered form. Her aura was one that screamed; I am and always will be better then you.

"Oh?" Miranda feigned interest, lifting a glass of sparkling champagne to cloak the annoyed purse of her lips. She was dressed to kill tonight, the midnight black low cut Valentino she'd chosen contrasting beautifully with her milky skin giving the illusion that the woman was glowing. She and her assistants were the only women wearing black tonight. A bold statement given the fact that this was supposed to be a cheerful holiday affair. Not that Andrea minded, Miranda personally picked out the backless modest Chanel that was now clinging to her shapely body like a glove. The brunette would not admit it to anyone but that kind of made her feel special that The Miranda Priestly took time out of a busy schedule for her, a second assistant, a nobody.

The woman smiled almost predatory, showing off all those gleaming chiclets. "Oh yes, I heard it's going to be most spectacular."

The 'interest' faded into a hum of 'disappointment'. "I'm afraid, I am not going to be able to stay for rest of this little;" Eyes narrowed as if trying to locate the correct word. "gathering this year, you see my girls." The Ice Queen trialed off, turning that regal head slowly elsewhere, boldly letting the other woman come to her own conclusion.

Oh Miranda, you big liar you, Andy thought quarreling with the urge to snort. The girls were a little over a hundred miles away at their grandmother's for the whole entire week.

"Well, I'm sure your girls' babysitter will be more than happy to keep them for another hour or so." A slimy masculine voice sounded from behind them interrupting the conversation and royally pissing off Miranda. The women turned around in sync only to have Irv, in all his five foot two glory come into view. With his tiny arms crossed and gray lips broke out into a Cheshire grin, he looked far too pleased about something.

Sapphires intensified into a glare that could melt flesh from bone. "Like I said I simply can not." The statement was low yet carried enough venom to warn off the stupidest of men.

Yet, it did not.

"Oh nonsense Miranda, they'll be fine. Call your babysitter if you must." There was an unspoken threat behind those words that practically screamed you will or else.

"Alright, I suppose it would not harm me to stay for just a bit longer." Miranda relented although it came through gritted teeth. Her reward; A sickly grin of pure triumph.

Mrs. Chiclet Teeth clapped her hands together lightly, thoroughly pleased at the decision. "excellent" Scratch out chiclet teeth; Hello Mrs. Burns. Andy giggled. As soon as it burst out of those plump lips she automatically clamped a hand over them; her wide brown eyes darted around the group hoping beyond hope that she was not heard.

But alas she should have known better than to hope.

Four sets of eyes weighed down upon her with various emotions flashing across them; two of curiosity, another with a level of embarrassment that rivaled her own, and the last, most important one, was indescribable. "Care to share with the rest of us just what is so amusing, Andréa."

Heat ascended an elegant neck only to settle onto two pale cheeks causing them to run crimson."Noth..nothing Miranda." Mortified utterly completely mortified, if Andy could have crawled underneath a rock right this minute she would have.

A hum was the response. Letting Andrea know that Miranda knew she was lying but would drop it. For now at least.

The older woman behind brayed like a donkey." Awe she is just adorable, Where ever did you get her? Miranda."

Andy inwardly scowled but manged to kept her face neutral. What the hell did she look like a prize poodle? "Oh one has their ways" Miranda smiled baring her teeth like an agitated cat and that's when Andy felt it; a warm hand on her forearm gently signaling her to come forward until she was standing side by side with Miranda. "Claudia, this is my second assistant Andréa Sachs." Feeling uncomfortable underneath all this scrutiny, Andy sifted her feet a bit and gave the older woman a dorky little wave. "Hi" Christ, she sounded like a timid little school girl.

The woman's gray vulture- like eyes seared an unwelcome path over Andy's body; beginning at her classic up-do, they moved downward hesitating for a moment on the pixie round face, then stopping to lustily gaze at a shy cleavage, still they dragged onward onto and over long coltish legs, finally coming to an conclusion at a matching pair of black Louboutin heels.

"Well, she is a beautiful one." The woman licked her lips making Andrea shutter in disgust.

"Indeed" The hand that was once on her arm mere moments ago was now placed upon her lower back; its blunt nails digging slightly into her skin involuntary showing Miranda's discomfort. She silently cursed, of all the nights, she had to choose this night to wear something backless. Wait, Miranda thought see was beautiful. For some reason, Andy's heart fluttered for a moment then fell in the next. This was probably just some kind of pissing contest. Oh, you have a pretty assistant? Well, have a look at mine, type of deal. Angry mounted within Andrea, prize poodle indeed.

A moment of awkward silence fell over the group like a saturated wool blanket.

"Andréa" The brunette's gaze snapped upward only to have them drown in a ocean of deep blue irises. "I need you to pick up the book for me tonight." The voice was low enough where only Andy had heard. "Yes, Miranda" Miranda turned her head towards Emily to see if she was listening and of course she was. "You two may go."

They both nodded in acknowledgement like the good slaves they were and headed towards the nearest exit. "About bloody time." Emily mumbled when they were a safe distance away from sensitive ears.

Nodding, Andy snorted in agreement. "You're telling me. I thought we were never going to get to leave."

And there it was that wicked little laugh Andy only ever heard when was up shit creek. "Oh but you still have to retrieve the book don't you?" came a British sing-song voice.

That delightful relieved expression deflated instantly. "Shit" The hyena-like cackling turned hysterical. Andy's eyelids narrowed, taking in the other woman. Somedays she seriously contemplated murdering the bottle red head.

* * *

Grumbling manically underneath her breath, Andy strolled into the mostly empty Elias-Clarke building with a aura that cautioned people that it would be wise just give this girl a wide berth. Why did she have to do this? Wasn't Emily the first assistant? White teeth clenched and the hands by her sides curled into fists in sheer annoyance. She was exhausted, frustrated, staving, and there was only three things she wanted to do; go home, eat a couple cheese toasties, and cuddle up with Nate underneath a nice warm duvet.

But as soon as she entered the printing room, those fantasies were shot to hell and back when Greg flashed her an apologetic smile that just rubbed her the wrong way for some reason. "I'm sorry Andy but the book is no where near done."

"What? Why? It's freaking;" She squinted at the clock on the far wall. "nine o' clock"

"Well, normally Miranda doesn't demand the book when she attends these events." Rage boiled deep within her gut, prompting angry tears to tickle behind her eyelids.

A few calming breaths later. "Okay, when is it going to be done."

He hummed pondering the question for a moment. "I'd have to say in about two hours."

Aggravation blazed within and Andy had to quite literally resist the urge to punch him in those pitying puppy dog eyes of his. "Two hours?" She manged to keep a calm face but inwardly it was an altogether different story. Two hours! Two freaking hours! Christ! what did they make that book out of CoCo Chanel's originals and a vial Valentino's blood!?

"Yeah I'm sorry but like I said before the book is nowhere near done." Not trusting the famous Sachs temper of hers, she spun around in a agitated huff and strided out of the room heading towards her desk to prepare for two long hours of Solitary.

* * *

Those two hours went by surprisingly quickly once she figured out that the internet wasn't password protected. She grinned naughtily like a child getting away with stealing a cookie. It was a nearly microscopic victory but it was a victory nevertheless. As soon as the book entered her hand she was gone; out of that stupid building and onto the next subway to Miranda's. The ride, thankfully, was smooth with minimum crazies and lunatics. Also the sidewalk was strangely vacate making Andy's nocturnal journey so much more easier.

And so here she was almost three hours later standing in front of the mighty presence of the townhouse fishing in her jacket pockets for the key.

Quietly so as not to disturb the slumbering 'dragon', Andy silently slid the key in and unlocked the door. Creeping through the entrance, she unconsciously began to walk on her tippy toes over to the table and with all the concentration of someone defusing a bomb, she placed the book on its surface. She was just about to turn towards the exit when the heavy wooden door flung open with enough force to slam into the nearby wall.

Startled, Andrea jolted somewhat sideways causing her to nearly fall over. With a hand clamped over a now pounding heart, she just barely manged to stifle a terrified scream from bursting through her plump lips when her fuzzy brain finally recognized who the intruder was.

Chest heaving, Andy tried to collect herself. "Miranda! you scared me!"

Silence.

The older woman just stood there sagging heavily against the doorway. "Miranda, are you alright?" A creepy slightly clownish grin spread across thin pink lips showing off discolored teeth. Instinctively the brunette took a step backwards. Yes, perhaps it would be best just to wait for Miranda to vacate the doorway.

Finally the older woman must have gained her bearings and drunkingly moved forward.

And it was then when the older woman materialized farther into the light, that Andy really got a good look at the overall damage. Skin normally a beautiful alabaster was now a sickly ashen, eyes usually crystal clear and hawkish were now two sunken dead orbs, and that crown and glory of silvery white hair was a dirty frayed mess. Last but not least that gorgeous midnight black Valentino, that hugged those curves so deliciously, just hours ago was now nothing but a decorative rag.

Jeez, just what the hell went on at these after parties? She had heard the stories. Well, actually she watched a movie on Lifetime once about what goes on a those after parities. Where they pass around goblets of drug laced liquor and watched lustily as naked virgins danced on silken pillows but nevertheless it must be true because this woman had all the appearance of someone that had either been in a knockdown drag-out brawl or an orgy.

"Miranda?" came a mouse's squeak.

Once again no answer came, instead, the Fashioneasta merely stumbled past the dumbfounded younger woman and slid her way down the darkened hall. Not even acknowledging the pictures and painting hitting the carpeted floor in loud thumps that were unfortunate enough to be in her path. It took everything Andy had to resist the urge to help the woman but she knew if she were to even attempt it she would most likely be jobless tonight.

For a moment, Andy just stood there debating on what to do. Should she just leave and pretend like she'd seen nothing or should she follow her to make sure she was alright? In the end, the latter won out. Big surprise there. "shit shit shit" With muscles bunched and eyes wide, she crept through the eerily quiet house. She had never been this far in Miranda's house and truth be told she was seriously contemplating just backing out. A ragged breath left her lungs, this is Miranda, she won't hurt you. She hoped.

Finally the hallway came to its grand conclusion which not surprisingly enough was an enormous modern/ old style kitchen. With all the bravery of a cautious deer, she stepped through the entrance, wincing physically when her high heels clacked sharply against the linoleum. Sucking in a deep breath in a vain attempt to 'cowboy up', she walked farther into the room scanning the entire scene with unblinking eyes. It did not take her long to locate her prize.

A gasp of horror rushed through her now gaping mouth.

* * *

There, in front of an open stainless steel and black refrigerator, with various condiments littered around her, Miranda sat on her hunches, tearing into a whole roasted chicken with her bare hands and shoving fistfuls of the meat through greedy lips with a look of pure ecstasy written across those normally icy facial features. On her chin and upper lip, a sheen of grease mixed in with only God knows what, shinned in the dim light making Andy's face twist in disgust.

Well, at least it wasn't raw.

This kind of reminded her of the time Nate smoked salivia in college, he thought he was in a pool of chocolate pudding for two hours. She like to have never have coaxed him out of that bathtub.

A high pitched whine shattered the room's silence like fine glass dragging Andy's cloudy mind back to the present. What the hell? head rotating and eyes darting in their sockets, it did not take her long to locate source; underneath the dining room table an enormous furry shape sat quivering against the farthest chair.

Andrea squinted against the darkness. "Patty?" The St. Bernard's ears perked and head lifted.

An small smile split across full lips. She always liked Patricia, mainly because she was the only Priestly that was nice. "Hey girl, come on." she clapped her hands together. "come here."

The dog leaned forward a bit as if debating on whether or not to move then suddenly, those big brown eyes sifted over towards the fridge and a whimper made it's way through those massive jaws. A primal decision only known to Patricia was made and she carefully tucked that massive body of hers back into the safety of the shadows.

"Damn, Miranda you even manged to scare a hundred and twenty five pound dog." Grinning, she shook her head, turning back to the woman in question. Just in time to see Miranda carelessly toss the skinned carcass over her shoulder and stand awkwardly in a motion that reminded Andy of a newborn foal. She made a few shaky steps holding onto anything and everything for support only to come to a complete stop a few feet from Andy.

Suddenly, she bowed over as if in agony; mouth falling open wide and veins budging she retched violently letting loose a inky black river of putrid liquid onto the pristine white tiles below. Filling the room with an acidly, bitter scent that immediately stirred Andrea's stomach.

The brunette stood still as a statue, contemplating on whether to aid or fetch holy water.

"Miranda, are you alright?" At the sound of Andrea's voice, that regal head snapped upward and those dull lifeless eyes slowly slid in their sockets only to come to an halt right on her. The older woman tilted her head to the side as if studying Andy.

An inhuman growl rumpled through those thin pink lips.

At the hearing the sound, mocha eyes widened to epic proportions _Ooh shit_. "Mira.." Before the full name could tumble from her lips Miranda launched across the room; shoving the brunette painfully hard against the nearest wall and knocking the breath from her lungs. _Shit! she's strong. _The thought vaguely crossed Andy's mind as her body bowed against the iron-like grip on her forearms. What the hell? The woman could barley lift a dress by herself without needing some sort of assistance.

Petrified, Andy could only stand there trembling as that Roman nose nuzzled into her shoulder and brushed against her cheek leaving a tingling path in its wake; it traveled to her earlobe for a moment causing eyelids to squeeze shut at the sound of heavy breathing and the feel of moist heat caressing her skin in puffs. Andrea's nostrils flared in a closed mouth gasp unknowingly inhaling a thick cloud of copper, perfume, and the unmistakeable aroma of death.

She gagged; stomach turning and churning sending bile scorching a path up her throat. "Jesus, please forgi..Her internal prayer was halted by a movement downward. And in the next second she felt them; teeth, sharp and sure raking across the pale skin at the column of her neck. Andy froze entirely, her breath caught in her lungs and pupils blown wide, her eyelids dared not blink.

She felt lips pull into smirk against her skin then a second later that mouth was centimeters from her ear. "Are you scared? Ann-dray-uh"

Swallowing thickly, Andy nodded slowly.

A throaty chuckle echoed throughout the room causing the brunette's body and heart to jump."Then perhaps you should _leaveee." _And that was all it took. The muscles that had been taut from the very beginning snapped like a rubber bands sending her propelling forward out of the kitchen, through the hallway, and finally to the exit. The door, thankfully was still wide open from before and without hesitation she bolted through it running at full speed off into the darkness. _  
_

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Again not much but the next chapter get ready for some gore my darlings.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Blood stained sheets_  
_ In the shape of your heart,_  
_ This is where it starts._  
_ This is where it will end._

* * *

The Elias-Clarke building was a buzz with the excitement and anticipation of the upcoming holiday. Models, scantily clad in sexed up Santa suits strutted through the corridors as if on a Victoria's Secret catwalk, making their distinctive clack, clack, clack, on the linoleum. Weaving in and around them were the ever pitied lowly assistants, clutching desperately to various items and rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off whilst their orders were being boomed from nearby offices.

There tucked away in a corner, unbeknown to all, except for perhaps an inquisitive British woman, a young brunette was the very definition of nervousness right now. With her mocha eyes continuously darting towards the entrance of the outer office, Andy only slowed them down long enough to glance at the computer screen, squinting against the artificial light they narrowed in on the time. Eight fifty nine. _Shit._ Any moment, Miranda will come waltzing through that doorway and Andrea, much to her horror, did not have a clue as to what to expect. Teeth sunk painfully into a trembling bottom lip in a fruitless attempt to quell the butterflies now slamming into her gut.

She'd awakened this morning surprised that she'd even slept at all. The previous night, was for the lack of a better word terrifying, when she'd burst out of that house into the inky frigid darkness nothing seemed to go quickly enough; legs although, long and coltish simply would not pump hard enough and the people of New York whom normally sped around like scouting ants seemed to morph into snails. The subway was torturous, descending the tracks like a giant sluggish caterpillar it caused Andrea to unconsciously lean forward as if her one hundred and ten pound frame would make a difference. She probably looked like an moron but at least it give her a little comfort.

When she did manged to finally stumble home, there was Nate slouched on the couch with his arms crossed, chin jutting out, and huffing like a prudent child. He'd just turned his head and opened his mouth to no doubt whine about how horrible the two hours without her presence was when those puppy dog eyes caught sight of her frightened and shaky appearance.

And so the interrogation began.

In the beginning, Miranda, of course, was blamed with a roar of; what did that bitch do!? It was on the tip of her tongue, to just blurt out what happened and to just rip that jacket off and show him the forming bruises. But something unknown halted those words burning deep within the back of her throat. So she lied; weaving a dramatic elabrant tale about witnessing some horrific car crash. That tragically left a man's bloody mangled body just _inches_ away from her feet. Christ, she was a bad liar but he seemed to buy it. Idiot. A mute was more efficient at sensing bullshit than Nate.

Something whooshed by her face snapping her out of the inner musings and a second later those butterflies from earlier morphed into bats as that all too familiar voice filled the room. "Call Calvin Klein, tell them to send over some suitable skirts this time also instead of red Christmas hats order the emerald ones with the rabbit fur trimming. A steak at twelve. Pick Patricia up from the veterinarian at one, make sure Christina clipped her nails this time. Get Donatella on the phone _now_."

Wide doe eyes blinked rapidly, clearing sight and mind, they raked over the woman from head to toe. Finely shaped eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This woman did not have the appearance of someone whom just mere hours before; stumbled through their home beyond intoxicated, puked their guts all over the kitchen floor, and assaulted her assistant. One of Andy's hands unconsciously caressed over the discolored skin hidden underneath a layer of clothing. She winced as a shock of pain throbbed from the area. Nope, that wasn't this woman at all.

This woman, however, was absolutely gorgeous. Her signature silvery white hair was shinning like freshly fallen snow. Her eyes, vibrant and electric blue not missing a single thing within their range. The ashen skin was now smooth, milky, and absolutely flawless. She was a Greek Goddess descended from Mt. Olympus itself coming to grace the mere mortals with her presence. A living breathing modern day Athena. Mouth agape, Andy could only dumbly stare in awe. What. The. Hell? Did she have some miracle pill or something?

As soon as Miranda disappeared into her domain. Andrea heard her name hissed from across the room. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Get Donatella on the phone before she goes mental and slaughters us both." Despite being a the receiving end of a British woman's glare, Andy let out a sigh of relief this day was turning out better than she thought.

Not even five minutes later. "Andréa" rang through the inner office shattering the brunette opinion of the day instantly. Well, It was good while it lasted she sighed breezing into the office only to come to a complete stand still right in front of the cluttered desk awaiting her instructions.

Sliding the earpiece of her glasses over a moist bottom lip, Miranda seared a path slowly up then down Andy's form. She leaned forward, full breasts pressing against a constricting layer of ivory silk, seemingly begging Andy to just set them free. The older woman tilted her head and hummed. The brunette shivered resisting the overwhelming urge to look down at her own body just to see if she was naked. "Mir..That cashmere suits you Andréa."

"Th..Thank you" A moment of awkward silence and uncomfortable blushing later. "Uh, Was there...That's all."

Face flushed, chest slight heaving, Andy left Miranda's office debating on whether to just go bath or masturbate.

* * *

The rest of the week dragged onward rather pleasantly, despite Christmas being just around the corner. It was no busier than it normally was. Even Miranda seemed to be in good spirits. For that little holiday miracle, the Runway staff was eternally grateful to whatever deity there was above.

But like all good things it was destined to come to an end.

It was Friday, the last day before the holiday break and the office was in a frenzy, crossing every metaphorical t dotting every i, everything had to be done right or else the wrath of La Priestly would rain down upon them. In the mist of the inner turmoil, Andy was busy wrapping up her own work when she heard the announcement of Miranda's arrival. Roboticly, she stood like a soldier at attention and trained her eyes immediately upon the entrance.

Only to have her jaw drop a moment later at the unbelievable sight before them.

There trudging lethargically into the outer office with hunched shoulders and a slightly swaying form was Miranda. Her hair dull, greasy, like it had not been washed in weeks. Her eyes glazed and lifeless did not even acknowledge her assistants' presences instead they stared unblinkingly forward at something/nothing unknown. The exposed skin along her arms and face were a sickly grayish color giving the older woman an almost zombie-like appearance.

To be frank, she looked like shit and if the way she walked was any indication she probably felt like it too. No orders were given, no insults were spat, and the coat was kept on as she moved between the two desks to the inner office.

"Andréa" The voice usually smooth as silk sounded ruff almost weak. Filling a twinge of concern, Andy rushed into the office not knowing what to expect.

"Steak"

"But its onl..She gave Andy a look that could peel paint. Nine O' clock in the morning, she mentally finished.

"Yes, Miranda"

Twenty minutes later, Andrea carefully placed an inch thick steak upon the older woman's desk. Hearing the slight thump, Miranda glanced up from a stack of papers, eyes immediately landing on the steak, her face scrunched in disdain. "What is that?"

_Oh shit_ she knew that expression, it was that 'you have severely disappointed me and you've better fix it before I fire you' look, bemused plump lips pulled down into a frown. "Umm It's your steak." Miranda pursed her lips, waving a hand over the untouched plate. "Is Chanel doing a new leather line I don't know about? I always have a rare steak." Andy physically recoiled at the tone it wasn't a yell per say but it might as well have been. Eyes darted downward in a mixture of curiosity and nervousness, noting the pinkish flesh, eyebrows drew together. If that steak was any rarer it would be roaming around the office mooing nevertheless Andy decided the best thing to do was to apologize.

"I'm sor...Save your apologizes for someone who cares. You have exactly fifteen minutes to bring me back something eatable." Andy gave her a polite nod. "Yes, Miranda." She turned towards the exit but just as she was about to take a step that silken voice halted her. "Oh, and Andréa if you fail me do not bother coming back." Fighting back a groan, the brunette nodded once again. "Yes, Miranda." She walked out, plate in hand, determined to impress the older woman once more.

* * *

"Umm she said it was rare enough." The chef's face morphed into a curious expression, clearly he was the lucky individual that was in charge of Miranda's daily steak. "But Madam if the steak was any rarer it would be raw." Exactly! She wanted to throw her hands in the air and scream in frustration. Instead, Andy merely sighed trying to stifle that Sachs ire that was rapidly ascending within her gut. "Just give me what she asked for."

His face twisted from curiosity to full on annoyance. Oh, here we go, Andy inwardly groaned. "Fine!" Whipping his head towards the back, he all but screamed. "Michelle!" A minute later, the metal doors to the kitchen burst open revealing a young blonde woman. "Yes? Papa" He shoved the plate into her hands." Otez cela et de le remplacer par une crue d'un." The girls brows furrowed in confusion. "But Papa."

"Il suffit de faire ce qu'on vous dit!" He ordered, face flushed in aggravation and teeth clenched. Andy sifted uncomfortably, she'd always hated when people argued around her and 'Chef Ramsay' here was determined to have words with someone.

"Yes, Papa" She nodded animatedly, spinning around and bounding her way through the exit. Five minutes of awkward silence later she returned carrying a white bag. Snatching it away from the girl, he thrust the bag in Andy awaiting hands. "Voyons comment cette salope de glace qui aime"

Eyelids narrowed in suspicion. She did not have much knowledge of the French language but she had the strongest feeling that what he said was most likely not nice. Asshole. Turning in place, she glanced down at the delicate watch wrapped around her wrist. _Shit_ she was going to be late and like a bullet she was out of the door.

When she finally made it back to Elias-Clarke, sweat was seeping from every pore on her body and her lungs felt like they were on fire. Next week gym or jogging was defiantly going to be added to her schedule.

Once she reached the kitchen area, shaking hands pulled out one of Miranda's 'special' plates from the cabinet and placed it on the counter. Snatching up the bag, she nearly tore it open, carefully lifting the styrofoam container from its confinement like it was the holy grail and with bated breath she peered inside. "Oh, that son of a bitch!" Her face twisted in disgust, the steak was completely raw. Knowing full well that it was too late to take it back, she yanked open a drawer making sure to pick the longest fork in there. A moment later, she used the utensil to stab the bloody meat like it was still alive, picking it up at arms length and she plopped it on the plate with a sickening splat.

For a moment, she just stared at it, watching in morbid fascination as blood seeped sluggishly around the meat onto to the pristine white plate. Eyelids blinked owlishly bringing back to the present. _Shit. _The time she'd forgotten about the time. Doing an almost dead on impression of the white rabbit from Alice and Wonder Land she practically galloped through the corridors to the outer office. Only to come to a slow pace when she arrived at the entrance of Miranda's office, gently she placed the plate in front of Miranda then with perspiration pricking at now throbbing temples she awaited her execution.

Miranda glanced away from her work, eyes immediately narrowing upon the plate. Andy's breath hitched and her muscles strained.

The tip of a pink tongue peaked out licking slightly chapped lips and pupils dilated leaving only a sliver of blue left, the look reminded Andy of a starved animal that just caught sight of new prey. "That's all" Chocolate eyes widened in shock but full lips dared not open instead the brunette spun around and sped out of the room as fast as her feet would carry her, thanking the Lord she wasn't fired. It would not do to be without a job at this time of year. Surely Miranda wasn't going to consume a raw piece of meat. Was she?

Not even fifteen minutes later, she received an answer when Miranda summoned her back into the office to remove a now empty but bloody plate.

* * *

The odd day thankfully went by much quicker than expected and soon Andrea found herself on the subway bound home. Tiredly, she trudged into the apartment assuming she'd find Nate waiting for her once again, only to discover a scrap of paper on the refrigerator saying that he went with his boss, Micheal, to some Christmas party and to not wait up. She sighed knowing that this was some sort of pathetic revenge. Throwing the now crumbled paper in the trashed, there was only place that she wanted to be. Bed.

_An icy wind rifled through brunette locks playfully prompting a delighted smile to form on full crimson lips, Andy giggled as she commenced frolicking like a little girl amongst the endless wild flowers that cloaked the meadow. She did not know where she was going nor did she care. She halted for a moment breathing in the crisp clean air, she took the time to admire the enormous picturesque mountains that towered in the background. It was so peaceful and beautiful, she sighed in contentment, never wanting to leave. "Andréa" the low monotone voice was carried along the never ending wind, caressing her ears seductively causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. Huh? Who would know her name in the mountains? She darted her eyes to and fro, scanning around for the source. "Andréa" her name repeat and slowly she was being dragged away for the tranquil piece of paradise. No no no._

Andy rolled over, a sleepy moan sliding it's way through parched lips and eyelids fluttering open only to have a pair of eyes come into view just centimeters away from her face. "Ah!" Andy screamed, scrabbling backwards until she was falling. A second later pain heated her bottom, groaning she poked her head up like a meerkat just to see if her cloudy eyes were playing tricks on her. No such luck. There towering above her bed in all her hauntingly beautiful glory was the Miranda Priestly.

Plump lips open and closed a few times but the words like her seemed too scared to move forward. "Miranda? what.." Crossing her arms and pursing her lips, Miranda rolled her eyes heavenward. "Really Andréa? Is this a theater? Are those dramatics really necessary?"

The sleep induced fog finally lifted, opening the flood gates to thousands of questions. "What? How? the hell did you get in here!?" A delicate hand gave a dismissive wave. "Come along Andréa, you and I have some rather important things to discuss." The woman strolled out of the bedroom without a glance backwards.

Hands flew in the air at the utterly gall this woman possessed but despite the agitation and shear terror coursing through her veins, Andrea obediently followed.

"Oh no, no, no we;" She gestured frantically back and forth between them. "have nothing to _discuss_." Miranda simply ignored her. "Sit. down." A hand gestured to the worn out plush couch occupying the middle of living room. Andy straightened up, puffing out her chest, in a primal display of mock bravery. "Not until you tell me how you got in here!" Miranda whipped her head around, fists clenching at her sides, she stared the girl down. Smoldering blue met mocha in a battle of wills until something flashed across the older woman's, something feral, evil, and it quite frankly sent chills up and down Andy's spine."Either sit down or I will make you." The demand was a deadly whisper that was full of dark promises and ice.

Swallowing painfully against the fear, Andy reluctantly obeyed, lowering herself on the far side of the couch she kept those unblinking brown eyes glued on the other woman. Oh, she had a bad feeling about this.

**TBC...**

* * *

**AN:** Apologies for the delay, my cousin visited with her two little boys(have you ever tried to write with a two and four year old running around? *shutters*) also this chapter, for some reason, gave me so much hell.  
**Translation** **for the French part:** Take away this and replace it with a raw one. Just do as you're told! Lets see how that ice bitch likes that. At least that's what Google gave me, so if its wrong blame it.


End file.
